Timeless Love
by Jules3033
Summary: Written on request, Steve goes back in time and gets his dance.


Steve glanced around self-consciously and adjusted his jacket before pushing the door open to the Stork Club. Of course Peggy would pick somewhere so formal. She deserved it.

The breath caught in his chest when he spotted her. She stunned him every time. Doing his best to blend into the crowd Steve, made his way to the bar, focusing on the only person not celebrating the American victory. A black dress replaced her typical confident red and her makeup was smudged ever so slightly as she leaned against the counter and absentmindedly stirred her drink.

Wiping his palms on the fabric on his pants, Steve leaned against the counter and smiled nervously at the first woman to truly take his breath away. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. "I'm not late, am I?" he asked with a guilty smile, knowing it was well past 8.

"St-Steve! You're gone." She exclaimed quietly with disbelief, unable to come up with words that seemed right. A thousand questions came to Peggy's mind, but somehow nothing came out. He died and she heard it happen. Being there for their date, not exactly possible.

"I am," he confirmed glancing down at his watch and extending his hand, "but I couldn't miss our dance." He didn't have much time.

The music to the last song of the night swirled around them as they stepped onto the dance floor. His hands hovered unsurely before she took a step closer and gently set one in the small of her back and clasped the other in hers. "Just step and I'll follow" she reassured. The only response she received was a lopsided smile, badly trying to cover his embarrassment.

The first dozen steps were small and awkward. Each time he stepped on her toes was followed with an immediate apology, but Peggy couldn't care any less about the black smudges on her favorite red heels. As the song went on their movements became more fluid. Everything else in the room blurred out of focus as they looked into each other's eyes. Slowly they kissed; gently, kindly, respectfully and in every way a though Peggy deserved.

It was better than the many times Steve had imagined their dance over the years. No words were uttered that could possibly ruin the magic veil that protected them from reality. This would be the happiest moment of their lives.

As the last notes trailed off, they lingered leaning against each other, longing for one more beat. It physically pained them both to pull away. Steve squeezed her hand and they made their way to an empty staff hall.

"I love you" Peggy declared as soon as the door settled shut behind them. It was a fact they both knew, but couldn't bring themselves to say previously. Now she regretted not saying it sooner. "I love you too" he replied evenly. It felt good to finally get it out. The two were supposed to be fearless, one of the few respected women in the military and the super soldier. But love was something neither of them was prepared for. Especially theirs that couldn't be.

"I can't stay" he whispered, encasing her hands in his and pressing them against his chest "but I couldn't leave my best girl. She deserved a dance." His strong heartbeat against her palms made her ache. Knowing she would be alone soon was unbearable.

She looked up at him with confidence "Live your life Captain. That's an order." His smiling figure slowly faded away and she was left alone in the silent hall. Slowly she sunk against the wall and crumbled. "Goodbye, Steve" she choked out to the empty place he occupied a moment earlier, thankful for the closure.

Steve sat up from the table with a gasp. The young woman standing behind him collapsed from exhaustion. Enhanced reflexes sprang into action and lowered her to the floor gently. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "I'm fine," a small voice replied "and before you say it, don't apologize. I have no regrets." He helped her sit up and frowned. Although she had insisted, he still felt bad. It took a lot of her energy to go back without a body to take. Technically it wasn't supposed to be possible, but she said the power of love could do anything. Apparently she was right. "Thank you, Kitty."

_**A/N:**__ I wrote this on a tumblr request and thought I should put it here too. If you haven't seen DOFP then the end might not make sense but it's the only way I could think to get his back in time._


End file.
